kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kiseijuu Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. ---- ---- Nobuko Izumi (Parasite) The original parasite is unnamed. Due to a car accident, her original host body is fatally damaged and she swaps host twice to try to survive. She stabs Shinichi Izumi in the heart while looking for Nobuko's husband and witness to her death, Kazuyuki Izumi, and is killed later on by a tag team of Shinichi and Mamoru Uda. Appearance Her initial appearance is that of a woman with dark hair Her second appearance of the man she had been riding with Her final appearance is of Nobuko Izumi, a fair-skinned woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. Notably in the anime, due to her decapitating attack which cut part of Nobuko's hair in the process, her mimicry of Nobuko also has the unevenly-cut trim. Personality She appears determined to kill any witnesses, traveling from one city to another and back simply to find Kazuyuki so she can eliminate him. However, she is also predictable and straightforward, attacking both Shinichi and Uda by aiming only for their hearts. She has some poor understanding of basic human information; she assumed that male and female bodies were similar, and had no familiarity with seat belts. Despite this, she managed to discover the Izumi's home address in her hunt. The manga narration states that she is not as impetuous as A, as knowledgeable as Tamiya Ryoko, or as curious as Migi. As far as parasites go, she is generic. Plot The parasite is first seen in a car with another man who had picked her up in hopes of a one-night stand. She displays unfamiliarity with the function and usage of a seat belt, which distracts the man and causes him to drive off a mountainside road. Her host body is badly damaged, but because the man had been wearing his seat belt he was mostly unhurt, and she decides to decapitate him and switch bodies. However, due to the difference in biology she is unable to control his reproductive organs and wets herself, which in the manga gets her kicked out of a truck. She walks further along the road until her male host body starts rejecting her, and she goes to find a female host to transfer to. At a cliffside, Nobuko and Kazuyuki are discussing the vacation as well as how Shinichi might be doing without them. The parasite comes up behind Nobuko and Kazuyuki attempts to warn her to no avail as she is swiftly decapitated. He falls over a cliff out of the parasite's reach which prompts her to hunt him down. Eventually he manages to get access to a payphone, his own phone and tablet damaged by the water, and contacts Shinichi to let him know that Nobuko was attacked. ??? In anger, Shinichi blames Migi due to the perpetrator being a parasite. He threatens to cut Migi off, holding a knife to his arm. Migi soon detects a parasite approaching their household who turns out to be the parasite impersonating Nobuko. Unable to accept that his mother is dead, Shinichi keeps the knife in Migi's way and prevents him from defending them from the parasite's attack, who after determining that Kazuyuki isn't home stabs Shinichi in the heart and leaves. ??? (did she follow uda before or after meeting) She expresses surprise at Uda's existence and attacks him. Jaw defends him, but due to his position Uda is unable to breathe through his mouth, which leaves him and Jaw at a disadvantage from lack of oxygen. The parasite manages to stab Uda in the chest just as Shinichi arrives to witness it, and Uda topples over the cliffside. Shinichi manages to overpower her due to his new superhuman abilities and prepares to kill her. She brings up her hand in defense, showing Nobuko's burn scar and causing Shinichi to bring down his guard enough for her to recover. She prepares to kill him, but Jaw sneak attacks her from behind and successfully decapitates her, then explains that because she had been conspicuously aiming at Uda's heart Jaw was able to shift his internal organs out of the way before she stabbed him. Abilities & Powers As a parasite, blah blah basic info blurb. She is the only parasite seen to imitate an inorganic object (her hair clip). Due to having Nobuko's body, the scar on her hand causes Shinichi to hesitate. Weaknesses Her lack of imagination and predictability made it possible for Jaw to prevent her from fatally wounding Uda. ---- ---- Nobuko Izumi History When Shinichi was younger, Nobuko prevented a pot of boiling oil from falling on and splashing him, gaining a large scarring burn on her hand and wrist in the process. This scar serves as a reminder to Shinichi of his mother's sacrifice for him, and later causes him to hesitate in the process of killing the parasite who had taken over Nobuko's body. Plot Later on, Reiko Tamura temporarily used Nobuko's appearance to gain Shinichi's trust and give him her child. ---- ---- to do: change nobuko cat to human only, make paras cat female, parasite, deceased